


Escapades in Time and Space

by ThePanWhovian



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1960s Movies), Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Comics), Doctor Who - Various Authors, Doctor Who: The Curse of Fatal Death
Genre: Author is pan and it shows, Consensual Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Discussions of gender, F/F, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian awakening, Light BDSM, Living room sex, M/M, Mention of very mild exhibitionism kink, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Scenarios are kinky fantasies—don't try this at home, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Stripping, They/Them Pronouns for the Timeless Child, by which I mean this is queer af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePanWhovian/pseuds/ThePanWhovian
Summary: Anthology of kinky smut for rare Doctor Who pairings. And I mean rare; the depths of the TARDIS Wiki will be explored. Orientations are up for grabs but I otherwise do my best to stick to canon, such as it is; apologies for any continuity errors, let's just say something timey-wimey happened while you weren't looking. Note: these vignettes all take place in a single continuity in my head and you may start to see some crossovers as time goes on.
Relationships: Susan (Doctor Who: 1960s Movies)/Barbara (Doctor Who: 1960s Movies), Timeless Child (Doctor Who)/Director Solpedo (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 2





	Escapades in Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> Scenarios are always consensual but these are fantasies, not realistic depictions of sex between consenting adults, so I can't guarantee the characters would always be in a healthy place to give consent in the real world, or that much of this will be what you'd call "safe" or "sane". Of course, many of these characters aren't human anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get an enby vibe from the Timeless Child. How's the kid supposed to have any kind of solid sense of gender anyway, after changing body every few months during their adolescence?
> 
> If it's not clear, this story features the seventh Timeless Child seen on-screen — the first grown-up one, by my reckoning; somewhere around 19 in human terms. Although of course, it's anyone's guess what age the Child is in actual Gallifreyan years.

The Timeless Child did not speak often. 

This was because they knew precious few people cared about what they thought or had to say. In the ten years since they'd fallen into this universe, the world of Gallifrey and Tecteun and the Shobogans, the Timeless Child had always been a subject of fascination — but only ever their body, not their mind. Nobody cared about _them_ — they just cared about what their biology represented. Even Tecteun, who had claimed to be their new mother, had grown to see them as simply a body under her control. 

Not, it had to be said, in any inappropriate, incestuous way. The Timeless Child's psychic abilities put all the Gallifreyans to shame, and they could tell clearly that Tecteun had never had an inappropriate thought about her ward. Even when, in their fifth regeneration, the Child had begun to undergo puberty, and Tecteun had brought out a clattering, rusting vibrator-device of her own design, strapping the Child on the operating table for the umpteenth time and pressing the machine to that special place beneath their legs — even then, it had been with electrodes taped to the Child's skull. Revelatory as the experience had been to the Child, it had been but another experiment to Tecteun, the Child never rising above the level of a slab of meat on her table, to be poked at and analysed. Yet Tecteun was clearly no stranger to sexual behaviour, or else why would she have had the vibrator in the first place?

The Child didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed by this knowledge. It was what it was.

The fact remained, however, that the Child's desires were widely considered to be neither here nor there. Now in their seventh regeneration since falling out of the Gateway, they had been told to take some tests, and, when the results had come back, they were told that they were supposed to join "the Division". With Tecteun — now a bald man, but no less cold-hearted than before — breathing down the Child's neck, they hadn't dared say anything at all throughout the meeting with Director Solpedo.

Now, finally, Tecteun had left the Timeless Child and Solpedo alone, to go confer with President Rassilon, who wanted to show Tecteun a new machine he'd built over the last month. 

The Timeless Child was not sure what to make of Director Solpedo; she clouded her mind against their powers better than any other Gallifreyan, save for Rassilon. The Child could just barely get a sense of her personality, which felt dangerous, cunning, slippery. This went along with Solpedo's appearance — the freshly-minted Time Lady wore a tunic of slick black leather, with a minimalist headpiece, and black eyeshadow and lipstick that contrasted with her unusually pale skin and made her eyes stand out. Solpedo, too, had not once taken her eyes off the Child during the whole interview, even when Tecteun had been speaking directly to her.

"You seem very quiet, boy," Solpedo said. 

"I'm not a boy", the Timeless Child said reflexively, not that anyone ever seemed to care. 

"Oh, sorry", Solpedo chuckled. "Of course. You're all grown up, now, aren't you, little miracle? Young _man_."

"No, you don't understand," they elaborated. "I'm not a man, or a boy. _Or_ a girl. I'm neither. You see?"

"I know your abilities allow you to change sex upon death," Solpedo said with a smirk. "The tactical usefulness of that fact has not escaped me. But this current body of yours _is_ male, isn't it?"

"It's… masculine," the Child admitted. "I just… don't _feel_ like any more or less of a boy than when my body looked like a girl's."

"Show me," Solpedo ordered in a clipped tone.

"I'm sorry, ma'am?"

"As your Director, I would like you", Solpedo explained, her eyes boring into them, "to show me once and for all how much of a man you are or are not. _Physically_."

The Child hesitated, squirming in their chair. "I told you, ma'am," they said, " _physically_ there is nothing unusual about my body. I simply _feel_ —"

"This wasn't a suggestion for you to _argue_ with, Timeless Child," Solpedo scolded them with a derisive smile. "This was a _request_ from your new Director. Accept or refuse. But it is not your place to discuss it. Now be a good boy and _strip_ for me."

The Timeless Child swallowed and, hesitantly, got up form the chair, whereupon they untied the sash around their waist and removed their stuffy robe. They then stepped out of their shoes, standing in front of the fully-dressed Solpedo in nothing but their cotton loincloth. Their dark chest, arms and legs were shaved clean — not really the Child's choice, just an executive decision of Tecteun's to make eventual experiments easier. For one thing, while the scientist's first few experiments with her Child's regeneration had been clumsier, she'd eventually landed on high-voltage execution as a good, safe, controlled method to trigger a new regeneration in the Child. (Tecteun didn't seem _interested_ in how painful it was, so the Child had never really bothered to speak up on that front.)

"Well, then?" Solpedo prompted, eying the loincloth. "I suppose it is interesting to know for sure that you have a man's chest, rather than a woman's, but you're still concealing the main attraction."

Lowering their head in submissive assent, the Timeless Child unwrapped the long beige strip of cloth from around their hips, blushing furiously as their latest set of genitals were revealed. It was not as though Tecteun hadn't already poked those every which way, and taken pictures from several angles which she had then printed publicly in her scientific reports. But, with the Child's adopted mother so completely disinterested in sensuality, her ministrations had never elicited from the Timeless Child the reaction that Solpedo's elegant appearance combined with her assertive demeanour and her emabarrassing demands had sparked in the Child.

The Division Director raised her eyebrows appreciatively at the stiff organ and the two small testicles hanging low underneath the rigid pole.

"Do you know what this is, agent?" Solpedo said in a cooing voice. "This is an erection. And it's all I wanted to know. If _I_ get such a reaction out of _this_ , then whatever pronouns you want to use are none of my concern, you're man enough for _my_ purposes."

"With respect, ma'am —" the Child said, sweating a little, and desperately wishing they could seize their cock in their right hand and bring themselves to a release, rather than continue aching with need as they stood at attention, "— I find you very attractive. But I am not a man."

"Good enough for me," said Solpedo with a smirk. "Now, let me tell you why I asked. There is a method I devised, here at the Division, to make sure all our operatives stay loyal to Gallifrey. To _me_. It might have worked even if you had not found me personally attractive, but this will be much better. Of course, I will not engage the procedure without your consent. But I think you will want to give it to me when I am done explaining."

The Child, realising that an answer was expected of them, gave a helpless nod, still standing at attention, their cock still stiff and desperate. 

"The scheme is called Project Chastity," Solpedo explained, "and its principle is simple: you will surrender responsibility for your orgasms to me. Technological measures will be taken to ensure that you cannot bring yourself to sexual satisfaction without my express say-so. You will be rewarded for the success of any mission with one or more orgasms, to which I shall personally bring you. Failure will simply lead to continued denial."

"And in the case of disobedience?" the Child asked, heat rushing to their cheeks, their hearts beating wildly.

"In the case of active disobedience," Solpedo said, obviously enjoying every word and the reaction they drew from the young adult in front of her, "you will be subjected to extended periods of _teasing_. You will be brought to the very edge of orgasm, and then denied again — over, and over, the period of time depending on the severity and number of your offences. But will it come to that? You'll be loyal to me, won't you?"

"I'll try," the Child said, although a part of them already wanted to sample the exquisite torture Solpedo had described. "But I have a temper."

"How delightful," Solpedo said. "Well then, Timeless Child, let's test it out, shall we? Step closer."

They obeyed, taking tentative steps closer to the Division Director's chair as the Time Lady beckoned them closer and closer. Once they were within her reach, Solpedo drew a small golden badge from one of the near-invisible pockets of her black outfit, and, to the Child's surprise, pressed it against their forehead, whereupon the little metallic object fused with their skin, becoming invisible. Past the initial feeling of it melding with their skin, the Child could not feel the object itself at all — but they did feel… strange. Different.

" _That_ is the Loyalty Chip," Solpedo explained. "So long as its semi-liquid metal is fused with your cortex, I have the ability to block your capacity for orgasm. Now, when you are nearing orgasm, I get a mental notification, and I can authorise or deny your temporary release — however far from each other in Time and Space we might be. This device could broadcast across Hell itself, into other universes. There is nowhere you can run from me now."

"… _Thank_ you, my Mistress," said the Child, falling to their knees.

"Hmmm," Solpedo hummed in ascent. "Quite right. I like that word. Well, tell me, now, Timeless Child, would you like to climax now?"

"Yes, please, Mistress," the Child said, not rising yet. 

"I thought you might. Well, I _am_ feeling generous," Solpedo thought aloud. "But on the other hand, it would not do to get you into any bad habits. Remember, you don't get anything for _nothing_. You, as an operative, must fulfill objectives that I set for you as your Director."

"Anything, ma'am," the Child said breathlessly.

The Time Lady _smirked_.

"Very well, then," she said. "Earn your favour, then, Child, by worshipping my feet."

Deftly, Solpedo pulled up the hem of her black robe, revealing bare feet. This was not unusual on Gallifrey in this time and place — the Timeless Child themselves had often not worn any shoes throughout their childhood with Tecteun, although Tecteun herself, for her part, had usually kept her huge, frayed boot from her time as a space explorer. A Citadel-dweller, especially, had no cause to wear shoes, if they only ever tread on the smooth, clean marble floor of the monuments and spires. What _was_ unusual was Solpedo's toenail, which were all painted the same dark colour as her lips and eyeshadow.

The Child barely hesitated before giving the tip of their Mistress's toe a respectful kiss; first the left foot, then the right.

"Very good," Solpedo complimented. "But I want more than that. Savour them. Put your tongue into it."

The Child nodded obediently and descended upon their Mistress's feet with new strength, licking and sucking at every toe, giving long, passionate licks to the sole when Solpedo raised one foot, then the other. Solpedo's soles were smooth and clean, which just a hint of sweaty saltiness to add to the distant flavour of soap and oil. The older woman let her young lover labour for a few minutes before she declared that it had been enough.

She then told her new recruit to sit down with their legs spread; whereupon, without even shifting in position from her own comfortable seat, Solpedo cupped their cock with surprisingly agile feet, and began rubbing, the Child's own saliva serving as lubricant. In their excited state, it took no time at all for them to explode in an orgasm which covered Solpedo's feet with shining semen. Solpedo noted with interest that the Timeless Child's semen was not a golden yellow honey like Gallifreyan sperm, nor a translucent white like many humanoids', but a purplish blue. The colour of the Time Vortex, in fact.

"Well, now. Aren't you full of surprises."

The Child said nothing, panting as they basked in the feeling of their satisfaction.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" said Solpedo, presenting her feet once more. "Lick it all back up. And be sure to enjoy it — this may be your last encounter with your own semen for _quite_ a while. I have some _very_ difficult missions in store for you in the coming months."

"Yes, Mistress," they answered, smiling thankfully, and got to work once again.


End file.
